Forced Choices
by Junshin-Aino
Summary: Usagi returns to Tokyo, broken hearted and confused, after Mamoru falls in love with someone else, and kicks her out of her apartment after forcing her to sign divorce papers. Who will heal Usagi's broken heart? Usagi/Rei. (Ending up! plz R&R)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
An: I had no intention of making 'Choice' anything more than a one shot fic, for reasons that shall remain  
  
unknown. But, I shall try to continue on with quality.  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Life can be very beautiful at times, and at others, unaccountably cruel.  
  
  
  
From that first moment until now, I have received a letter from Rei, asking how life is for me, what I'm  
  
doing with my life, how things are going with Mamo-chan. I wish to write back and send happy greetings,  
  
but I can't bring myself to do so. I… just can't.  
  
  
  
I was determined to accept the life I have chosen for myself, until that moment when I opened Rei's letter  
  
and found her posing so many innocent questions that tore into my soul. Why, I ask myself, why can't I  
  
just accept things and let her go? But I can't…  
  
  
  
I have asked Mamo-chan to allow to me attend college here, to go to the same college where he works  
  
and study nutrition. He has not told me 'no', but I can tell from his tone of voice that he doesn't wish for  
  
me to learn… anything. He wishes for me to nothing, to remain an ignorant little girl, solely dependent on  
  
him. I wonder why, searching my heart and soul for answers, and find none that are not painful, none that  
  
are acceptable.  
  
  
  
Once more I let the rain soak me to the skin, knowing that I will not become ill because of my  
  
ginzouishou. The rains are chilling and violent, pounding against my delicate skin, but I don't care, the  
  
stinging helps lessen the pain within me.  
  
  
  
The sounds that are being made hold a steady rhythm, one that is almost soothing. The taste of the rain  
  
is cleaner than I expected, as I open my mouth and allow the large drops to fall upon my tongue.  
  
  
  
Four days since my gift, and three since her letter. Four more nights of dreams filled with her, nagging at  
  
my conscious and body.  
  
  
  
What am I to do? I whisper mournfully into the storm, ignoring the lightening that cracks the sky and  
  
lights the apartment grounds below me. The thunder rolls ominously along after the lightening, sending  
  
me back into the apartment with a frightened squeak.  
  
  
  
I walk slowly to my bedroom, stripping down until I am naked, soaking in the warmth of the room. Slowly  
  
I gather new underwear, a new bra, new pants and a shirt, and socks. I study my selection, wondering for  
  
a brief moment what Rei would think of my selection, but knowing she'd just tell me to hurry and get  
  
dressed.  
  
  
  
I take my time, imagining that she was dressing me.  
  
  
  
The night has already reached seven in the evening, and Mamoru isn't home yet. I wonder where he is,  
  
why he hasn't called me, even briefly, during one of the lulls in the storm. I worry about him.  
  
  
  
Once warm I eat dinner by myself, without being able to taste what I'm eating. Meals alone always seem  
  
so bland…  
  
  
  
The necessary meal done, I light a candle that smells like Casablanca, and wonder how my friends are  
  
doing, though I know how ridiculous that is, considering the time difference. With the scent of the  
  
Casablanca candle, and the quiet buzz of Dinotopia in the background, I fall asleep.  
  
  
  
The lack of sound is, oddly enough, what wakes me up. I shit in bed slightly, sighting the clock.  
  
  
  
3:22 am  
  
  
  
Mamoru has come home. He walks over and glares at me when I sit up to great him.  
  
  
  
"Usagi!" his voice has to be loud enough to wake the neighbors, "you fell asleep with a candle burning,  
  
how could you be so irresponsible?"  
  
  
  
I flinch and stare down at the leopard patterned comforter in shame, "gomen, Mamo-chan," I whisper as  
  
apologetically as I can. He continues to stare down at me, but says nothing more before stripping down to  
  
his boxers and climbs into bed. I try to move close to give him a hug, but he shrugs me off. I can smell  
  
something in the air, other than my candle.  
  
  
  
In the darkness I hear the anger and sorrow in his voice all too clearly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi, I did something tonight that I should have never done."  
  
  
  
I edge as close to him as he allows, my own voice low and soothing, "What is that, Mamo-chan?"  
  
  
  
He rolls out of bed and onto his feet to avoid me, then walks to the window and stares out into the storm  
  
clouds. "I… fell in love."  
  
  
  
I'm frozen in place, unable to move or speak, unable to think. He fell in love? That's impossible!  
  
Mamo-chan loves me… In silence he gets dressed again, then turns to me. "I'm sorry Usa, but I can't stay  
  
here tonight. I'll go to a hotel, and we can talk tomorrow." He runs out of the apartment before I can  
  
answer.  
  
  
  
I still can't think, I'm held to closely by shock.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the night, I pass into sleep without realizing it.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
  
  
The next morning I'm hopeful that everything is just a dream, and I walk to the store to pick up a new  
  
outfit, one that Mamo-chan said would look especially nice in. It's expensive compared to what I normally  
  
buy, but for him, I would do anything.  
  
  
  
Wouldn't I?  
  
  
  
An image of Rei nags at the back of my mind, refusing to leave me alone. She would have liked this dress  
  
as well.  
  
  
  
I return home as quickly as I can, my self-reassurance failing in the face of the memory of Mamoru  
  
leaving last night. I unlock the door, and enter my home as quickly as I can, only to be faced with my  
  
worst nightmare.  
  
  
  
Mamoru I standing inside, waiting for me, his arm around a red haired woman with large breasts,  
  
expressive green eyes, and an athletic build. Her clothes are sophisticated, and she exudes confidence and  
  
intelligence.  
  
  
  
Things I obviously don't possess.  
  
  
  
I stand there, mouth hanging open, and the woman disengages herself from Mamoru's arm and moves  
  
past me, leaving the apartment. I try to say something, and fail.  
  
  
  
Mamoru flicks his hand, beckoning me to enter, and then he head to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Numbly, I follow. There, in boxes, are all the things that I own. Not much compared to what we owned  
  
together, but these things are mine alone, and precious to me. "What…" I ask, unintelligently.  
  
  
  
He flinches slightly, but keeps a straight face. "Usagi, I signed out lease, and I have the full right to ask  
  
you to leave. Marian will be moving in with me tomorrow, and so your things need to be gone. I know  
  
your sub-space pocket from your senshi days can hold all of your things. I've placed half of my saving into  
  
a separate account for you, so you can't sue me. I suggest you go to a hotel."  
  
  
  
"But… our marriage" I can tell my voice is a tad hysterical, but I can't bring myself to care.  
  
  
  
He pointed to a set of papers on the bed, with a black pen sitting beside them. Divorce papers… and he  
  
has already signed them. Feeling sick I sign them as he asks, reminding myself that since I love him, I  
  
must let him go when he wishes it. And he definitely wants me to let him go.  
  
  
  
Methodically I send my possessions into my sub-space pocket, and take the atm card he had made for  
  
me. Silently, I leave, the bitter taste of despair choking me. I manage to spare a moment of gratitude that  
  
the car is mine and mine alone, as I get in and make my way to the highway, searching for a hotel.  
  
= = = =  
  
  
  
Somewhere, amidst all my despair, I find myself standing in front of the door of the only friend I have,  
  
and she not a very close one. Still, I should at least tell her goodbye, shouldn't I? I knock, and no one  
  
answers. I knock again, and hear her dog bark. I knock a third time, but with no answer I give up. Quickly  
  
I write a goodbye note for her, and post it too her door, before leaving.  
  
  
  
My mind takes me to a park, one I used to love going to when I had Mamoru. I can't believe that only two  
  
days has passed since Mamoru made me leave my home of a year. Resolutely I find the most private  
  
place here in the park, and grasp my transformation broach. Holding it above my head I call out my  
  
Eternal henshin phrase, finding comfort in my Sailor Fuku.  
  
  
  
I walk back to my car, carrying my Tier with me, clutching it tightly in my hands. Stopping in front of the  
  
car I stop, and raise my tier. Pure shining light is emitted, and I lose sight of everything. This blindness  
  
only lasts a moment, and when the light fades I find myself in far away from my original location.  
  
  
  
I hear the cries of Phobo and Demos, and look around. I'm in Japan, in front of Rei's temple. Oh god… I'll  
  
see her again, and she'll want to kill Mamoru for abandoning me…  
  
  
  
I can't cope with this, not at the moment.  
  
  
  
I hear her call my name, her voice full of shock, as the world turns black.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Special thanks to Alcandre, Balticbard, and biki. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Most chapters will be 1-2 pages in Microsoft Word, set in Verdana font. I can manage more easily this  
  
way. Thanks for the support!  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I don't know for how long I drifted in the blackness that surrounded me after I arrived at Rei's temple…  
  
my mind doesn't really wish to focus on the events that sent me back to Tokyo. I drift into and out of  
  
consciousness, listening to Rei's concerned voice, and that of my other senshi. She has told them all that I  
  
am here.  
  
  
  
They are all worried about me… I seem to be running a fever, but I cannot be sure until I break the grip  
  
that darkness holds on me. As I try to break free I lose strength, and fall once more into the abyss.  
  
= = =  
  
  
  
"She's been here a week Love, and hasn't really woken up. We should take her to the hospital, or send  
  
her to her family. She's cutting in on our personal time, and you know we don't get much of that." A male  
  
voice reaches me, unfamiliar and not all-together kind. I don't know who he is, or why he's here, but I  
  
don't like him very well.  
  
  
  
"I don't care! She's my best friend, and I *will* be the one who takes care of her!"  
  
  
  
That's definitely Rei, so stubborn and protective… wait… 'Love'? Rei is in love with someone? She  
  
neglected to mention that… my heart constricts painfully, and I think I would cry if I was capable of doing  
  
so at the moment. But no, I am bound in this one place, unable to move or speak. Perhaps I am but  
  
dreaming.  
  
  
  
"I see more of her than I do you Rei… this is no way to treat your fiancé. Let your friends handle her."  
  
  
  
Definitely not someone I want to like right now. Rei's fiancé? When did this happen? I didn't even know  
  
she was dating… No… no, no, no… I must be mistaken. Somehow… I know Rei would have told me.  
  
  
  
Right? She would have…  
  
  
  
"I explained things to you when we first started dating Tsukasa… she is my princess, not just my best  
  
friend. I have to protect her. The others are busy, and besides, I'm the closest to her. I will not delegate  
  
this to anyone else. No matter what."  
  
  
  
Yes… my wonderful best friend. The Fire Senshi has always been there for me when I truly needed her,  
  
despite our childish fights and arguments. I know she truly cares for me…  
  
  
  
Though only as her friend, and Princess.  
  
  
  
Wait… she told him? Why? Little could be gained from doing so, and he doesn't seem like someone who  
  
would care about the safety of others. He certainly doesn't like me…  
  
  
  
"You know Rei, I really have to wonder about your love for me. It seems so… fake, unreal. I mean, in our  
  
rare times alone together, you talk more about her than you do about our future together. Do you actually  
  
love me, or are you just pretending?"  
  
  
  
I cringe as I hear Rei's gasp of surprise at his question. How dare he doubt her?  
  
  
  
I struggle against the bonds holding me, and slowly I begin to feel my ability to control my body  
  
returning. I'll force myself up, and slap that bastard for questioning Rei- chan. But I pause as she speaks  
  
again.  
  
  
  
"I love you… but she is my Princess, I am sworn to protect her, to take care of her. And she is a loyal  
  
friend, which is very rare to come by in and of itself… why can't you understand, Tsukasa? Haven't you  
  
had any friends that you would do anything for?"  
  
  
  
A deafening silence clouds the room after her question is asked, and I can almost picture the entreating  
  
look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"…No."  
  
  
  
A single word, and I can hear his heavy footsteps leaving. I am glad he's gone, and I struggle to sit up,  
  
making noise as I do so. Within seconds, Rei has entered the room and kneels by my side.  
  
  
  
"Oh Usagi," she whispers, tears spring up in her amethyst eyes, "I'm so glad you've woken up! We… we  
  
were afraid you might not." She leans forward and hugs me gently, almost as if she is afraid that I will  
  
break. "What happened to you, my precious Princess?"  
  
  
  
Tears gather, quickly paving their way down my cheeks. "Mamoru cheated on me, and then kicked me out  
  
and moved the other woman in… and he wouldn't let me learn anything at the college where he worked.  
  
He really doesn't love me anymore Rei-chan…"  
  
  
  
Her grip on me tightens sympathetically, and I know from the look in her eyes that if she hadn't just been  
  
in a fight with her fiancé, she would have gone to America to do harm to Mamoru. "Gomen nasai,  
  
Rei-chan… I'm already causing you troubles."  
  
  
  
As she leans back to look me in the face again she smiles, "No Usa-chan, it's not your fault. He's a  
  
politician like my father, and he's always very busy. We don't see each other often, and he's spent most of  
  
his vacation here with me. I know this simple life at a temple bores him… but I don't want to hire anyone  
  
new, and Grandpa is ill. You just give him an easy target to vent his boredom. Please, forgive him."  
  
  
  
I sway slightly, but she keeps a steadying hand on my shoulder. "I'm still sorry Rei-chan. I would never do  
  
anything to hurt the people I love." I let my feelings slip a tiny bit, but she doesn't notice. To my Senshi, I  
  
love everyone. I certainly try to.  
  
  
  
As my belly begins to growl in protest to being awake without food, Rei leans back with a small but  
  
genuine laugh. "We'll be fine Usagi-chan, we've fought before. But you need to eat. I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
I nod my consent and she almost runs from the room, and my heart lies heavily within me. So, they  
  
fight… and more so because of me… Gomen nasai, my Rei-chan.  
  
  
  
I eat the chicken soup that she brings me, and she lets me eat in silence. I study her while over the rim of  
  
my bowl as I do so, and she studies me as well, making sure that she doesn't need to spoon-feed me. I  
  
am grateful for her concern and friendship, wishing that I can do something to make her feel better. As I  
  
finish my soup I once again grow tired, and she leans me back into the pillows so I can sleep.  
  
  
  
"Sweet dreams Usagi-chan. I'll be meditating if you need me, ok?"  
  
  
  
I nod, smiling weakly, and drift back into darkness.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued: 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The soft scent of Casablanca, wafting over me, enveloping me… hands, gentle by strong, touching me gently, all over. Such a loving feeling, such contentment.  
  
  
  
A wonderful feeling that fades as sunlight touches my face, and a chorus of birds sing their morning song, relentlessly pulling me forth from sleep. I moan slightly and roll away from the light, flinching as my hand touches the cool floor. Why couldn't I remain asleep, in dreams where only Rei and I exist? Where I know Rei loves only me…  
  
  
  
" …I love him, I love him not. I love him, I love him not… damn flower!"  
  
"I love her, I love her not. I love her, I love her not, I love her… KUSO!"  
  
  
  
My eyes widen as I hear Rei yell, and I can't help but wonder why she's using the old pull-the-petal-off-the-flower trick to see whom she is in love with. But doesn't she know? She seemed pretty into Tsukasa-san when he was here last week. I push myself into a sitting position, and pull the robe that lay before me closer. After a moment I put it on and stand up, going to Rei.  
  
  
  
She's there on the steps of the shrine, a pile of de-petaled flowers lying around her.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Rei-chan? I heard you yell."  
  
  
  
She looks up at me guiltily, and I think I perceive her blushing slightly. But the redness is gone quickly, and I can't be sure.  
  
  
  
"N… nothing is wrong, Usagi-chan. Just feeling a bit frustrated at the low amounts of time I get to spend with Tsukasa-kun."  
  
  
  
I nod, understanding, and sit down beside her. Casually I put an arm around her shoulders. She glances at me curiously, but says nothing for a moment. Then she smiles, and my insides melt all over again.  
  
  
  
Why couldn't I have felt like this with Mamoru?  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan, why don't you go shower and get some fresh clothes on, and we'll go over to Makoto's for breakfast? Everyone should be there this morning, and their all dieing to see you again."  
  
  
  
I hide my dismay behind a smile, not allowing her to know that I wish to remain here, alone with her. Not that I don't want to see my other friends… because I do. It's just that I know they'll ask a million questions.  
  
  
  
"And don't worry Usagi-chan, I've already told them what you told me, and everyone promised not to ask anything else until you're ready to talk. We protect you, and look out for you Princess."  
  
  
  
My smile this time is one of gratitude, and quite genuine. I should have known that my best friend would already have discerned my worries. Yet, I can already feel a new one rising…  
  
  
  
Minako.  
  
  
  
She would surely guess the love I harbor for Rei, and call me on it, even if only in private. And I don't want anyone to know… but perhaps I'm wrong. I'm not nearly as upset as I was when I first came here, nine days ago. I am almost as cheerful as I was before Mamoru kicked me out. And all due to getting to be near Rei again. They would have to suspect that I didn't love Mamoru as much as I was supposed to, as much as fate dictated that I should.  
  
  
  
Rei tapped my shoulder and grinned at me, and then, as if she had read my mind, said, "to hell with Fate, Usagi-chan. He doesn't love, you shouldn't be forced to love him either."  
  
  
  
I nod slowly, "but I do love him Rei-chan… I do. Just… not that way, anymore. And maybe I never loved him the way I was supposed to."  
  
  
  
She looks startled, and then smiles gently. "No one can love as fully as they can, when they are forced into a choice that is not truly their own, or in their own agreement. Now go on, go shower and get ready."  
  
  
  
I nod once more and head on to the bathing room, losing myself in my thoughts.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Breakfast is a joyful occasion, everyone happy to see me again. No one asks me about Mamoru, or offers verbal sympathy. Their joy fills me as nothing in America did, feeding into me and my crystal, joining all our hearts together once more. Rei stays close to me, a silent reminder to Luna and Haruka that no one shall speak of Mamoru around me. Setsuna looks oddly pleased, as does Minako.  
  
  
  
The Senshi of Love has been stealing glances at Rei and me all morning, and most of the afternoon that we've spent shopping. I know that she knows, but she hasn't tried to say anything, so I force myself to relax and enjoy my time. Life doesn't seem so bad now, nor does being sent away from Mamoru. My friends, and my unrequited love, are enough.  
  
  
  
I remember, Mama once told me that even unrequited love is nourishment for the soul, and I believe her. Certainly it feeds my soul while I'm here with Rei, giving me nice dreams and warm feelings.  
  
  
  
The afternoon passes buy quickly, and before long we are all at the temple again, my friends wishing me a good night and sweet dreams. Minako stays behind after the others leave, looking at me intently.  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan, may I talk to you alone?" Rei looks at her in surprise, as do I, but I nod.  
  
  
  
"Certainly Minako-chan. Rei-chan, could you please make some popcorn while we talk? I wanna watch a movie tonight."  
  
  
  
Her surprise slips away and she smiles, "sure Usagi-chan, whatever you want."  
  
  
  
We watch her walk away in silence, and for several minutes we do not speak. Finally she breaches the subject at hand, as I had known she would eventually do.  
  
  
  
"You're in love with her. Stronger than you were ever in love with Mamoru- san."  
  
  
  
A statement, not a question. I sigh and stare at the ground, nodding slightly, "Yes, but she already has someone."  
  
  
  
I jump as Minako places her hand lightly on my shoulder. "Tsukasa is a political figure, much like Rei's father. He cares about Rei for the good she does his image, and nothing more."  
  
  
  
I nod again, meeting her gaze. "Somehow, I suspected as much. But Rei…"  
  
  
  
She interrupts me, "Rei loves someone else as well. She has for a very long time, and has only transferred the attention and affection that she would give this person to Tsukasa, because her real love hasn't been here."  
  
  
  
I stare at Minako intently, searching her face as hope wells up within me. "Then, who does she love?"  
  
  
  
Minako pulls back and turns away from me, leaving down the same path the others had taken. "You already know," she calls back over her shoulder, leaving me without complete information. I want to run after her, for her to tell me, but I know she wouldn't tell. So instead I walk back to the Shrine, finding Rei in her room, a pile over movies sprawled out before her and a large bowl of popcorn to the side.  
  
  
  
She waves for me to sit beside her, motioning to the movies, and with a smile I move to obey. I will ponder Rei's real love as we watch a movie.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Usagi can sometimes be dense. This is one such time. And I know yuri is usually sexual, so I will append the summary and add 'slight yuri' instead of 'yuri'. Thanks for your reviews and shared knowledge! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
Question: Should I also write chapters of the story from Rei's point of view?  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The mornings here at the Hikawa Shrine are always beautiful, ideal and peaceful. A month has passed since I came back to Tokyo, and now every morning I help Rei and Grandpa with the chores. I sweep the grounds clear, fix breakfast, clean and press the garments, while Rei and Grandpa take care of any real customers.  
  
  
  
The past month has been like a wonderful dream, one I wish to never awake from. Yet I know that someday I may have to. Destiny is a powerful thing to deny, and Setsuna has told me that I will still be a Queen.  
  
  
  
Queen of what, she hasn't said, though I suspect not of the Earth. Perhaps now that I am no longer bound to Mamoru I can resume my role of the Moon Princess, and go home to that silver orb. I know that the palace has been restored and will offer proper protection. Maybe I can use my crystal to revive the lost races of the other planets, and none of my senshi would be beholden to Earth any longer.  
  
  
  
But these are thoughts I have no way of confirming, for I know Setsuna will not tell me of my future, even though she looks more pleased than ever before. Minako has made no further mention of my feelings for Rei, nor of whom Rei is truly in love with.  
  
  
  
My poor Rei-chan… two weeks ago Tsukasa broke up with her, saying she made his political campaign look bad. She stayed in her room for three straight days, refusing food, and unable to sleep. I slept outside her door, just in case she needed anything. After those three days she emerged, and ate everything I could give to her in five minutes. Not very healthy, but at least she got some calories into her system.  
  
  
  
Eleven days later she seems perfectly fine again, as if nothing ever happened. He called here, I know, and I eavesdropped on the conversation. He asked her to forgive him and date him again. She forgave, but refused to go back out with him, saying she realized that she hadn't been in love with him that way a fiancé should be. My heart gave many leaps of joy, and I hung up after she did, so she wouldn't know that I had listened in on the conversation.  
  
  
  
But I think she knew anyway.  
  
  
  
We've been doing as many 'best friend' things as possible since then, almost like the old days when we hung out between Senshi missions. I want to approach her with my feelings, but am hesitant to do so. I don't want her accepting them out of pity, or on the rebound. After all, I cannot be sure yet that I am the one she loves. I remember, back in the Silver Millennium, that Minako-chan was her Senshi partner, so perhaps she loves Minako, and not me.  
  
  
  
What am I thinking? Minako would have told me if Rei loved her, though not if she was in love with Rei. So I believe that I can discount that thought… Maybe Rei still had feelings for Mamoru. But again, I think Minako would have told me if she did.  
  
  
  
So I am left to believe that Rei loves me. I try my best to gather the courage to ask, but cannot do so. Not yet, anyway. What if I'm hurt again? I don't want to be…  
  
  
  
Nor do I want to hurt her. I can live with this unrequited love, but not without her friendship.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued: 


	5. Interlude 1 (Mamoru's P.O.V.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
The 'interludes' are written from the point of view of people other than Usagi. Who is listed in each interlude chapter.  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Interlude 1 (Mamoru's P.O.V.)  
  
  
  
  
  
I pace around my apartment, wondering how I did this, how I let Usagi go. Marian sits in the chair that Usagi used to occupy, and I berate myself silently once again. How could I have let her go like that? Besides Usagi's wonderful looks, she possesses an even more wonderful heart and soul, so childlike in her ever-encompassing love.  
  
  
  
I shoved her out of my life like she was a piece of trash, as if she were nothing to me, nothing at all. Then I force myself to recall the total lack of desire for her on my part, the feelings that had turned into something more… brotherly. Making love to Usagi had become revolting when these feelings raised their head, and I allowed it to happen.  
  
  
  
How, I'm not sure, but I know that it wasn't her fault. No, nothing like that could ever be Usagi's fault. Had I told her how I feel about her now, she would have blamed herself, and felt unworthy of anyone's sexual interest, or new romantic love. I know my Usako all to well.  
  
  
  
And I also know that she isn't in love with me anymore. Over time she must have forgotten about my mental link with her, my ability to know what she is feeling, if I want to put that effort forward. I know that she is in love with someone else, someone she left behind in Japan, and I only hope that I let her go quickly enough for her to realize her feelings, and confess them. I could have told her… I should have told her, but I lost my courage the instant I told her I had fallen in love with someone else.  
  
  
  
I do love Marian… but not that way. No, she's like a sister to me as well, one newly found, with a power similar to my own. Helios sent her to me, so I could train her, and she agreed to help me send Usagi away.  
  
  
  
Baka… bakabakabaka! I almost hate myself for this, the pain I know I put Usagi through. She should still be able to see that I care though… after all, I didn't send her away penniless.  
  
  
  
I shake my head as I try to focus on anything else. Marian brings me a Vanilla Coke, and I smile a little. She isn't in love with me either, though she'll never admit the feelings she has for Helios.  
  
  
  
Maybe someday I can put things right with Usagi, and earn her forgiveness. Until then, I'll pray that Haruka and Makoto don't come after me.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I know, I know… people want Mamoru to be evil. How about a developing obsession in his part of the Interludes? 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The soft rustling of cloth, heard the same every morning, pulls me from looking at the pale light that is streaming into my window. These soft satin sheets are so warm right now, from where we had been laying together. His scent, so reassuring and warm, pervades my senses.  
  
  
  
"Don't bother fixing lunch today Usagi, I'll be eating out with friends from work."  
  
  
  
"Mmm… ok Mamo-chan."  
  
  
  
"Go on and get out of bed Usagi, I don't want you to sleep all day again."  
  
  
  
"Ok Mamo-chan."  
  
  
  
I feel his lips pressed quickly against my cheek before he pulls away, leaving me there in bed without waiting to see if I actually get up. I have all this free time on my hands now, and little to do, so I go back to staring into that soft, warm light, thinking about my Rei-chan.  
  
  
  
With her safely in my thoughts, I drift back off into sleep…  
  
  
  
The buzzing of an alarm clock brings me forth from the depths of sleep and memories. I rub  
  
sleepily at my eyes as the alarm is turned off by Rei, and I try to grasp the reasons why I was  
  
reliving memories from before I teleported back to Tokyo. The analysis is automatic, before I  
  
can think to stop myself. Over time, Mamoru had been becoming increasingly distant, and that  
  
morning he was even more so.  
  
  
  
I can't help but miss him a little.  
  
  
  
But I take comfort in the fact that I had missed Rei more while living with Mamoru than I miss  
  
Mamoru while I live here. Life is much more clear and bright, and full of more possibilities. I  
  
am happier here.  
  
  
  
Minako came over yesterday, and I cornered her while Rei wasn't looking; I asked her to tell  
  
me who Rei loved, for certain. The exasperated look she gave me spoke as much as her words  
  
did. "Usagi, you're being dense. Rei obviously loves you. Now get the courage to tell her how  
  
you feel."  
  
  
  
I felt a bit embarrassed by her tone, but I was still pleased. I know that I don't always pick up  
  
on things immediately, but I do try. And for her to confirm my greatest hopes! Oh, sweet  
  
bliss…  
  
  
  
Now to gain the courage to confess to Rei how I feel.  
  
  
  
And will she tell me the same, or reject me? Just because she loves me doesn't mean that  
  
she'll accept my feelings towards her, or accept her own feelings toward me… Rei is a very  
  
stubborn person. But I'll continue hoping, up till the moment when I hear her acceptance or  
  
rejection.  
  
  
  
I stretch and get out of bed, having spent enough of my waking time and thoughts here. I'm  
  
showered and dressed before Rei gets out of bed, and in the kitchen making breakfast once  
  
she is ready to eat.  
  
"Ohayo Rei-chan!"  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan." Her reply is soft, contemplative… she still looks really tired. I hand her a  
  
cup of coffee before placing her plate in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Usagi-chan… but wasn't it my turn to cook today?"  
  
  
  
I continue to smile brightly, so filled with joy just to be near her. "Well yes, but I felt like  
  
cooking this morning. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
  
  
She laughed and shook her head, starting to look more awake as she drunk her coffee first,  
  
"No, I don't mind. Just grateful that you're no longer deadly with your food."  
  
  
  
I only give her a mock-glare, unwilling to raise to such obvious bait, even veiled as it was in  
  
one of Rei-chan's odd compliments. We eat in a comfortable silence, much as we do every  
  
morning. I've made sure to save food for Grandpa, knowing Rei will take it too him after we've  
  
finished. He doesn't get up as early as we do anymore. Guess his age is finally catching up to  
  
him.  
  
  
  
I gather plates now that we're finished, taking them over to the sink to wash them as Rei  
  
gathers the rest of the food and takes it to Grandpa. Not many dishes to do, since I washed  
  
last nights after we finished using them, but the task gave me a short reprieve from thinking  
  
about how to tell Rei that I love her. So many ways to tell her… which one would be right,  
  
appropriate? Which would she appreciate the most?  
  
  
  
My thoughts so easily drift back to her. At times I am amazed that I can do anything besides  
  
think of her, since every little thing I do reminds me of her. I compare every little flower to  
  
her favored Casablanca, every day to the one when I first realized I love her, every person to  
  
her looks and personality. Everything and everyone reminds me of Rei, and that is something  
  
that is very distracting.  
  
  
  
Oh, but what a wonderful distraction…  
  
  
  
I stare down at my hands, which I've kept in the sink. A stupid thing to do really… I'm getting  
  
waterlogged hands, and the water is almost scalding, but I can't seem to feel it. No, all I can  
  
feel is her. I feel her beside me as she slips Grandpa's dishes into the sink. Has it been so long  
  
already? She's giving me an odd look, then gently tugs my hands from the water.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about Usagi-chan?"  
  
  
  
Her voices washes over me, so concerned and caring, and pulls me from my senselessness.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
I know, a stupid reply, but I can't help myself. I look into her eyes and feel as if I'm going to  
  
drown in them. With out saying anything else she tugs on my arm and leads me outside to sit  
  
on the steps of the temple.  
  
  
  
"You were lost in thought again Usagi. It's been happening a lot recently. Please tell me what's  
  
on your mind."  
  
  
  
She's so much gentler with me than she would have been before I married Mamoru. I must  
  
really be worrying Rei, for her to be so soft spoken with me. But how can I tell her, so simply,  
  
that I'm in love with her? Will she be glad, or resentful? Can I be sure that she isn't still upset  
  
about Tsukasa breaking up with her? How can I be sure that this is the right time to tell her?  
  
  
  
I really, really want to tell her…  
  
  
  
She pulls me closer to her, so that I lean against her shoulder. "You know you can tell me  
  
anything Usagi-chan."  
  
  
  
I nod and whisper, "I know."  
  
  
  
The rest is silence as she waits for me to tell her what's wrong, and I burn inside with the  
  
need to tell her, the need to know how she feels in return. But what if she rejects me? The  
  
quite seems so deafening…  
  
  
  
'Are what if's all you're concerned about?' asks another part of my mind. 'You really won't  
  
know how she'll react until you say it. Go on, tell her. Tell her!'  
  
  
  
I gather all the courage I have, like I had to do when I went into battle as Sailor Moon. One  
  
deep breath, two, three deep breaths. I feel calm enough now, I guess. I move away from her  
  
slightly and look her in the eyes, willing myself to show my sincerity and the depth of my  
  
emotions.  
  
  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me Rei-chan. Not yet at least. So I'll tell you, and hope that nothing  
  
becomes wrong."  
  
  
  
Three more deep breaths to calm myself more, as curiosity fills those wonderful eyes.  
  
  
  
"Rei-chan, I'm in love with you."  
  
  
  
Her eyes widen as she lets go of me, and she moves away. "You… you love me?" She seems  
  
so surprised, so incredulous. It hurts. I nod in affirmation.  
  
  
  
"I love you Rei-chan. I love you more than anything, more than anyone, and… I hope that you  
  
feel the same way. But if you don't, that's ok too… I won't force my feelings on."  
  
  
  
She moves further away, nodding, "yes, of course you wouldn't, it's not like you, I mean…  
  
well, I have to go to bed now, goodnight!"  
  
  
  
I hadn't thought she'd be so flustered, but I let her go as she runs back into the temple, and  
  
presumably, into bed. I can't stop the sigh that escapes my lips, or the sadness I feel. I don't  
  
think I've pushed her away, but I can't be sure at the moment.  
  
  
  
Oh Rei… please say you love me too.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued: 


	7. Interlude 2 (Rei's P.O.V.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Interlude 2: Rei's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the Sailor Senshi of Mars I'm not exactly known for having a cool head, but this  
  
certainly comes close to being my worse reaction yet. I'm not sure if I want to believe  
  
this or not… Usagi loves me? Granted… I'll acknowledge that this is one of my greatest  
  
dreams come true, rediscovered since Tsukasa's breakup with me… But Usagi is my  
  
princess, the person whose destiny and happiness I've sworn to protect. And we've  
  
known for a long time that her fate is to rule Crystal Tokyo with Mamoru- baka. We even  
  
know they have a kid together!  
  
  
  
He damaged that future… but I know the damage isn't irreparable. Eventually, he'll  
  
come back here to Tokyo, looking for Usagi's forgiveness and presenting some stupid  
  
excuse. And if I enter into a romantic relationship with Usagi, I'll only be making things  
  
harder on her then…  
  
  
  
Well, I think I should just deal with the moment right now. Running to my room and  
  
saying I have to go to sleep isn't the brightest thing I've ever said, and Grandpa will  
  
probably think I'm sick. I can hear him outside my door now, setting down a tray…  
  
  
  
Carefully I move to the door and peek out.  
  
  
  
Sure enough, I see Grandpa's retreating back, and the tray contains tea, soup, vitamins,  
  
and a healing charm. *sigh* Now I've done it… he'll be fussing over me all day, and I  
  
doubt I'll get a chance to talk to Usagi. Why did I have to become so flustered at her  
  
admission?  
  
  
  
Stupid me… I told her that she could tell me everything, which includes anything  
  
involving me that I might be embarrassed or unsure about. I wonder if she'll ever confide  
  
in me again?  
  
  
  
Poor Usagi-chan… I know I must've hurt her feelings… and no matter how many times  
  
we fought when we were younger, I've never liked hurting her. Rei-baka, how do you fix  
  
things now?  
  
  
  
I pull the tray into my room and flop down onto my futon to stare up at the ceiling. What  
  
if I be selfish and accept Usagi's love? Will I be harming the future, or condemning a  
  
young child that I already care about to die before she's even born? Can I risk it? Kuso…  
  
  
  
I hear Usagi approaching my door… will she try to come in and talk to me, or will she  
  
leave me alone, waiting for me to make the next move? I can feel her hesitating outside  
  
my door, and I call out to her. "Come on in Usagi."  
  
  
  
She slides open the door and enters quietly, as if she's afraid to say anything. I sit up and  
  
look at her, keeping my expression neutral.  
  
  
  
"What about Chibi-Usa, Usagi?"  
  
  
  
She looks me in the eyes, startled. "Chibi-Usa?"  
  
  
  
I nod, "without Mamoru, how will you have Chibi-Usa?"  
  
  
  
She shakes her head, obviously not know the answer. "I could always try my disguise  
  
pen. Both Minako and I have become boys before with it."  
  
  
  
I can recall the instance where Minako became a boy, but not Usagi… wait... didn't she  
  
do so when she helped rescue Makoto from the fake ghost bride? Hmm… I suppose her  
  
disguise pen does work that way.  
  
  
  
"And what about Crystal Tokyo?" She flinches, but I know she needs to think of these  
  
things.  
  
  
  
"I can still create Crystal Tokyo…" she whispers softly, tears springing into her eyes.  
  
"I'm just… tired of hiding how I feel about you. Why can't I choose my own love?"  
  
  
  
A solitary tear traces it's way down her cheek, and I feel a bit ashamed. I made her sad  
  
again… I move so that I'm sitting next to her, and take her hand. She has done so much  
  
for the world already… we all have. Should she have to suffer forever?  
  
  
  
I lean my forehead against hers and smile, as I remember something Queen Serenity had  
  
told her.  
  
  
  
"You know Odango Atama, I love you too."  
  
  
  
She jerks back, staring at me. After running from her, she probably doesn't believe me…  
  
  
  
"Loving you may be selfish, and unfair to other people… but I can't deny it anymore  
  
either, not with you so close, and knowing how you feel."  
  
  
  
I brush strands of hair away from her face as she glomps onto me, letting the rest of her  
  
tears fall, though this time they're happy tears.  
  
  
  
"I love you Usagi."  
  
  
  
She smiles radiantly and whispers, "I love you too Rei"  
  
  
  
Yes… I remember when Queen Serenity told her, all those years ago. To protect my  
  
precious princess, and the future, I'll be selfish and love her. And no matter what the  
  
consequences are, they can be damned.  
  
  
  
After all, the ginzouishou follows Usagi's heart.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued: 


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
I hear everything around me more clearly that I ever have before. Ever image is crisp, and  
  
perfectly clear in my mind. I am able to recall every physical sensation, every thought,  
  
and all the things that happen around me.  
  
  
  
I've been so attentive, and… alive, before. And all because of my best friend, and love.  
  
  
  
Rei loves me.  
  
  
  
She loves me, and she told me so.  
  
  
  
I think I'm the happiest person in the world, knowing that my Rei-chan loves me. For the  
  
past week I've been walking around with a constant smile, and I do mean constant.  
  
Nothing has shocked me or upset me, and no bad news has done anything to shake my  
  
happy feelings.  
  
  
  
We're going slow in our relationship of course, hugging, holding hands, gentle kisses, but  
  
nothing more. Rei has been 'courting' me, as Grandpa phrased it, when he saw her giving  
  
me roses and candy, opening doors for me, pulling out my chair… she's been so  
  
wonderfully sweet and tender.  
  
  
  
She told me she was relieved that she could now tell me her feelings, since she had kept  
  
them buried for so long under her teasing façade.  
  
  
  
'I've loved you since I met you Usagi, that first time you came to the shrine.'  
  
  
  
So sweet…  
  
  
  
Of course, she's still Rei-chan, and nothing will ever quench her fiery temper, and I  
  
would never want her to change. She is who she is, and I love her more and more each  
  
day for it.  
  
  
  
We told the girls yesterday about us, and I swear, I've never seen Minako look so smug,  
  
and so terribly, lonely at the same time. Ami and Machete congratulated us, then went off  
  
into their own little lovey-dovey world. They're so cute together!  
  
  
  
Setsuna accepted the news with her typical stoicism, though of course we all suspect that  
  
she knew this would happen. After all, she's been telling us for years that nothing is set in  
  
stone, especially time.  
  
  
  
Haruka started to give us 'tips' on intimacy, and for the first time I saw Michiru take a  
  
newspaper and swap her over the head with it, saying we didn't need to know those  
  
things quite yet.  
  
  
  
Hotaru looked worried, but I expected that… I may have condemned her best friend to  
  
death before she was even born. But somehow…. I don't think that I have. Deep inside, I  
  
feel that Chibi-Usa will come to us, one way or another.  
  
  
  
Another bit of strangeness comes from Motoki. He told me that Mamoru had contacted  
  
him, asking how I was doing. I wonder why he cares now, after he sent me away so  
  
cruelly. I asked Motoki what he thought, and he only said that Mamoru had had my best  
  
interests at heart.  
  
  
  
Did he know that I had fallen for Rei? And if so, why didn't he mention it earlier, in a  
  
less painful manner? Oh, I've forgiven him, that's a fundamental part of my nature, but…  
  
I feel he hasn't left the picture yet.  
  
  
  
And I've noticed recently that I'm beginning to gain weight at a fast rate, and I can't  
  
figure out why. I eat far more healthfully than I did as a teen, and as a Senshi, getting fat  
  
is nearly impossible. And I feel perfectly healthy.  
  
  
  
Well, I'll worry about that later. Right now Rei is watching some new anime, and I want  
  
to see it too. To snuggle against my Rei-chan, knowing that she loves me… what a dream  
  
come true!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Interlude 3 (Mamoru's POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
An: 2:28 am, and I can't sleep… forgive me if I don't write as well as usual.  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Interlude 3: Mamoru's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
How much time has passed since I sent Usagi away? Has it been hours, weeks, days,  
  
months, or even years?  
  
  
  
I cannot tell… oh, I'll know the amount of time she's been gone if I ask Marian, or if I  
  
look at the calendar, but I'd rather just sit here and wonder. I miss her, far more than I  
  
thought I would… I can barely sleep at night, and I have no interest in eating, though  
  
Marian glares at me balefully when I don't.  
  
  
  
I miss her… oh gods how I miss her…  
  
  
  
What a fool I was, to let my angel slip through my fingers like that! To send her away,  
  
hurting, telling her I didn't love her! But I do… more than anything, really, even more  
  
than my planet. What a torture these feelings are, constantly changing, at one moment  
  
platonic and brotherly, the next, passionate and raging. I don't understand them, nor do I  
  
want to. I wish that you leave me, and I would will away all of my emotions if only I  
  
could get rid of the ones I have for Usagi.  
  
  
  
I could almost curse ever knowing her, wrapped up as I am in these weird feelings… but  
  
her light, so bright and shining! Even in America I can feel her shine, brighter than any  
  
others… and brighter than when she was with me.  
  
  
  
I feel our link reverberating, overflowing with joy and love. But not joy or love for me,  
  
for someone else… I wonder who the other person is, if he'll treat Usagi as well as I did  
  
before that final day.  
  
  
  
Heh… how could he? He is not the Prince of Earth, would have no special abilities…  
  
unless he is Seiya, but I haven't felt that guy's presence in years. I wonder who it is…  
  
  
  
I must know! I must know who she loves! Then I will know how to win her back…  
  
  
  
No… that's not right. I shouldn't even try, since I know I would have to hurt her to make  
  
her mine again. But she's put up with me for so long, and all the previous pain I caused  
  
her.  
  
  
  
I wonder, if deep down inside, if she likes the pain?  
  
  
  
Oh, I'm tingling, thinking of all the wonderful, and only *slightly* painful things I could  
  
do to her. How exciting…  
  
  
  
I know what to do now! Hehehe…. I'll email Motoki and ask how she's doing, and I'll  
  
tell him the real reason I was so mean to her at the time. I know he won't break my  
  
confidence… then, knowing I'm only concerned for her, he'll tell me everything I want  
  
to know!  
  
  
  
How sweet… she'll be mine again, my family once more. Yes, that's what I'll do.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
So… Mamoru's going insane. I can live with making that happen lol.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	10. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
An: I use the English name for Chad, because I like it better than the Japanese version.  
  
  
  
Forced Choices  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
My dreams have been more disturbing than usual lately… dreams of Mamoru, of him  
  
trying to hurt me and… our child? A little girl that looks exactly like Chibi-Usa, but I am  
  
not pregnant, nor do I plan to get back together with Mamoru. I'm so happy now with  
  
Rei, except for the faint taint that is left behind by those dreams.  
  
  
  
And how can Mamoru hurt me any further? He is in America, I am in Tokyo… and my  
  
powers are stronger than his. No, there is nothing he can actually do to hurt me, unless his  
  
powers have grown in the time we've been apart, but I don't think that they would have. I  
  
think I would know if he has grown stronger.  
  
  
  
Wouldn't I?  
  
  
  
But then, why would I know? I severed my end of the bond with him, and I assume that  
  
he has done the same. The assumption is a logical one really, since he severed our  
  
marriage and tried to break my heart.  
  
  
  
But what if he hasn't?  
  
  
  
I shake my head… my thoughts are turning bleaker than they should, though I have so  
  
much to be grateful for. I focus on a mental image of Rei and the burden is lifted a bit.  
  
She has been out of town for two days, and will be home in three more, off at a mountain  
  
retreat for purification and training. I'd have gone with her, but there is no need for me  
  
there, and Grandpa needs me here. Chad is off touring this month, and Grandpa can't do  
  
everything on his own.  
  
  
  
I shake my head again and try to focus on the rhythmic sweeps of the broom, cleaning  
  
away every speck of dust from the temple's steps. The repetitive motion is soothing in its  
  
own way, almost hypnotic. I feel golden warmth seeping into my veins, soothing and  
  
familiar.  
  
  
  
"Hello Miss, what a beautiful day to compliment the most beautiful of all woman."  
  
  
  
That voice… so familiar, and quite unmistakable.  
  
  
  
Mamoru.  
  
  
  
I turn to face him slowly, and he is not even five feet away from me. I wonder why I  
  
didn't sense him there behind me. He's smiling sweetly at me, but the warmth that should  
  
be in his eyes isn't there.  
  
  
  
"Now, you've been a bad Usako… you do realize that, right? Leaving me in America to  
  
come here without permission… falling in love with someone else… how shall I punish  
  
you?"  
  
  
  
A golden light flickers in his eyes, and the warmth in my veins strengthen to a low  
  
burning fire, and now I can see that glow about my body. I try to move away from him,  
  
but I can't move.  
  
  
  
"Now now Usako, where are your manners? Aren't you going to greet me?"  
  
  
  
He makes a waving gesture with his hand and an unseen cord yanks me to his side. He  
  
puts his arms around me, and forces a brutal kiss on my lips and in my mouth.  
  
  
  
Disgusting.  
  
  
  
I start to reach for the power of the ginzouishou, as the gold light fills my vision.  
  
  
  
And then everything turns black.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Each chapter after Interlude 2 is only a couple of pages long in winword,  
  
because I like to keep things in one person's perspective at a time, and chapter. 


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Forced Choices  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Consciousness returns to me slowly, releasing me from hideous dreams that couldn't possibly be true. Could they? Did Mamoru really come here and speak to me?  
  
I. don't know. and I can only confirm by asking someone. Yet, a part of me is afraid to ask, as though something worse than him coming to speak with me happened. Did it? I remember the feel of his power, golden and possessing oddly unpleasant warmth, wrapping about me. Did he summon his powers to harm me in some way?  
  
I do not wish that this could be an option, but I force myself to accept it as on possible option, at least until I can ask someone about what happened. Grandpa, or maybe Rei, should have the answers I need.  
  
Rei. the thought of her brings a smile to my face, and yet I am oddly hesitant to call her to me, to see and speak with her.  
  
Why?  
  
The answer eludes me, except for the vague remnants of my nightmares. I can sense now what I didn't realize before, Mamoru's presence here in Japan, and the increased strength of his powers. I wonder why I never felt it before, and I can think of no other answer than willful ignorance. He was here, and I didn't want to know, so I didn't.  
  
I remember now. he said that I had done something wrong in leaving America and returning here, in falling more deeply in love with Rei. how did he know of that? How did he know I was in love? He said he would. punish me?  
  
Oh god.  
  
I touch my lips, still feeling his crushing pressure against them, and I know with a clear certainty just *how* he 'punished' me. Rei's lucky that there is nothing in my stomach right now, or I'd throw up from the thought. my body and my crystal tells me what he did, even if I can't actually remember the act being done.  
  
My once kind Mamoru has raped me.  
  
Yes, Rei is very lucky that I have nothing in my stomach, and I'm even more upset with myself than I am with him. I should have sensed his power, and used the ginzouishou to protect myself. I should have sensed what I saw in his eyes, the madness, fragility, and insanity lying therein.  
  
When did it begin to happen, I wonder. when did he begin to lose himself? He always seemed so normal while we were together, albeit stressed from his job.  
  
Was the first sign his refusal to let me go to college, the restrictions he placed upon me? Or was it when he kicked me out, saying he loved another? Did he really love someone else, or did he just pretend?  
  
Her name had been Marian, hadn't it? I wonder what he did to her... if he ever cared for her, or if he hurt her. If he did, then I'm to blame, aren't I, for not recognizing he needed help before now?  
  
My fault. all my fault.  
  
Somehow, I should have known.  
  
I can't stop myself from curling into a ball as tears begin to slide down my cheeks. Baka Usagi, crying won't solve anything. but I can't stop from shaking and crying. I know what Rei would say if I told her how I feel, that things aren't my fault.  
  
But I'm supposed to be Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the near future, and a Princess now.  
  
  
  
How can things not be my fault? = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Sorry folks, I wanted to include Chibi-Usa at the end of this story, and keep her parentage the same, so something had to happen. Gomen! I know Mamoru doesn't have to be evil for this to be a good story! 


	12. Chapter 9: Rei's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Forced Choices  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 9: Rei's p.o.v.  
  
  
  
The world is changing. From the very depths of the planets fiery core, I can feel the  
  
changes happening. Soon, those changes will take a more visible appearance, and my  
  
beloved Princess will be known to the world.  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke once after the last encounter with Mamoru, only to tell us, her Senshi and  
  
most beloved friends, that it had to be her fault. That we weren't to harm him in any way.  
  
  
  
As much as we want to, we haven't.  
  
  
  
Since the day she told us to leave him alone, she has been encased in crystal. Silver  
  
Imperium Crystal, to be exact. I've noted that over the past nine months the crystal has  
  
thinned, and her belly has grown, and I expect that she will awaken soon to have her  
  
child.  
  
  
  
The time is fast approaching, since the Crystal Palace has already appeared in the center  
  
of Tokyo. The military has tried to destroy the Palace, but to no avail. To prevent any  
  
further measures from being taken, we Senshi have revealed ourselves to the people of  
  
Japan. Luna and Ami-chan did something involving the Palace to bring back the  
  
memories of then entire Japanese population of Senshi activities, and all the disasters we  
  
have prevented.  
  
  
  
And most importantly, of what Usagi has done for the world, a world that wasn't really  
  
her own, over and over again, just because she was born here. We stressed the point of  
  
course, just in case anyone tried to make her out to be a semi-evil invader who fought for  
  
Earth so that Earth would accept her more easily, but the protest of the populace was  
  
astounding! Everyone who knew Usagi remembered her love and kindness, her  
  
innocence. in that first month, the government decided to make Usagi their Queen.  
  
  
  
When she awakes, of course.  
  
  
  
Her dad yelled and screamed for hours, demanding to know why he was never told.  
  
Ikuko just gave him a serene look and said, "But dear, I thought you knew." Kenji was  
  
quite upset, especially after we filled him in on all the details. even the ones about  
  
Mamoru. Shingo kept quiet, never once said a thing. I still don't know what he thinks  
  
about the whole idea, but thankfully even Kenji has begun to accept his daughters  
  
destiny.  
  
  
  
He was interested, of course, in who Usagi might be dating now, and tried my best not to  
  
answer. Ikuko patted him on the arm and told him that Usagi was an incarnation of love,  
  
and that she would love anyone, regardless of race, color, religion, and sex, then winked  
  
at me, and mentioned Seiya.  
  
  
  
Seiya was certainly a different, but I figure she knows about Usagi, and me, from the  
  
wink she gave me.  
  
  
  
She seems to know a lot more than she lets on. is that a mother's intuition, or something  
  
more? I wish my mother was still around in times like these. And to make that more  
  
annoying, Chad has been trying to get me to once more turn my attention his way, to fall  
  
in love with him. Even though he knows the odds, he still tries. I think I admire him for  
  
that, foolish as it is.  
  
  
  
And father is trying to get to know me again as well. Guess all he sees me as is one big  
  
political advantage, and he walks around like he's the King in Japan. I never thought I'd  
  
actually hate my father, but he's doing a good job of cementing those negative feelings.  
  
  
  
Minako of course has the worst end of things, looking so much like Usagi, and her  
  
parents being as egotistical as my father, and way more demanding. They've pulled every  
  
single guilt trip on poor Mina-chan as is possible, trying to gain some sort of money or  
  
rights to her being a Sailor Senshi. Usagi's parents have taken her in, and are treating her  
  
like a daughter, but not as though she was Usagi. I can see the gratitude in Minako's eyes,  
  
and I wonder just how bad things got for her.  
  
  
  
I can guess the day when my Princess and love will awaken, and I look forward to that  
  
day. I know it will come soon, since Ami confirmed that the child Usagi carries is  
  
Chibi-Usa. June 30th is only a few days away.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued: I hope that you liked the latest installment of 'Forced Choices'. Please  
  
review with literary criticism, ideas, flames, or general thoughts or questions ^^ I'll even  
  
email answers to you. 


	13. Chapter 10: Rei's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Forced Choices  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Confusion is all that surrounds me in this moment, as blinding as the pink light that is  
  
engulfing Usagi. I cannot see her amidst the light, nor can my fellow Senshi. Not even  
  
Ami's computer is able to penetrate the awesome power that encases my Princess.  
  
  
  
Yesterday the crystal encasing Usagi has become very thin, and flexible. we decided to  
  
move her to the Crystal Palace, believing she would be safest there. The government has  
  
finally stopped trying to destroy the Palace. Pluto has done something, I know, to make  
  
this so. I'm not sure what though. I certainly don't believe her explanation that she  
  
simply told the Emperor who the Sailor Senshi were, and that they would now rule the  
  
world. Such things just. don't happen.  
  
  
  
Once Usagi was in the area we determined to me the throne room, this happened. this  
  
blinding, confusing light.  
  
  
  
Today is June 30th. could today be the day? Is Chibi-Usa coming to us now?  
  
  
  
Luna has gone into labor as well, and no one, not even Minako, knew she was pregnant.  
  
Artemis barely gave us any attention when we questioned him, only stating that he and  
  
Luna were definitely *not* cats.  
  
Which of course they aren't, or someone would have known.  
  
  
  
Tingling warmth spreads through me as the light grows brighter, then suddenly the  
  
tingling, and the light, are both gone. Standing before us now is Usagi, only we know  
  
she's more than just Usagi now. She's dressed as the Neo Queen..  
  
  
  
I realize with a start that we're all dressed in our Princess forms. and even Luna and  
  
Artemis are in human form.  
  
  
  
Luna. holding a pale haired baby?!  
  
  
  
Usagi. no, Serenity, is also holding a small baby in her arms. a pink haired baby.  
  
Serenity smiled at us, so benevolent and loving, and her smile was extra bright when she  
  
looked at me.  
  
  
  
"My dearest friends, and my love. our future is finally here!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
I know, this is atrociously short. please forgive me. 


	14. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Forced Choices  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
In a way, I can't believe that I spent nine month encased in crystal, locked away from my  
  
friends and Rei. I wouldn't have expected for Chibi-Usa to continue developing until her  
  
birth date, held as we were in crystal. Still, I am grateful to have my daughter in my arms,  
  
despite how she came to be. Facing the future without out her would have been sad, even  
  
with Rei by my side.  
  
  
  
I feel different now that I am out of the crystal. whether it is my motherhood or  
  
something else, I am not sure, but I feel more graceful and calm. If Mamoru's assault on  
  
my was my fault, I no longer feel bad about it, and I have forgiven him for the pain he  
  
caused me. I suppose that I feel the way I should, as a Princess of the Moon Kingdom,  
  
living up to the name Serenity. I am at peace now, more so than I ever thought possible.  
  
  
  
Still, I am no longer tied in the way I was to my future or destiny. Motoki was informed  
  
me that Mamoru has gone back to America, and I expect that I shall hear from him soon.  
  
Perhaps he wonders if he can see his daughter.  
  
  
  
I am back in Rei's temple now, on the porch, listening to the birdsong on what is an  
  
idyllic summer day. In a white dress, which seems to repel dirt. Already, the Crystal  
  
Palace that stood while I was encased in Crystal is no more, disappeared once I returned  
  
here. Which is just as well, since I do not want to be a queen here on Earth.  
  
  
  
I am content.  
  
  
  
I have a beautiful baby girl, my beautiful Rei-chan to love, and my loyal friends. I know I  
  
shall still continue on as a Senshi, making this a more peaceful and secure planet, but  
  
never again will I allow the bonds of Fate to choose my path for me. I know who I am  
  
now, and I am whole once more.  
  
  
  
Mother. I have fulfilled what you sent me to the future to accomplish. long ago I  
  
defeated our enemy, and now. now, I am happy, and with the one I love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
She closed her eyes as she tilted her face, bathed in the warm sunlight. With a content  
  
smile she leaned against the person who had silently taken a place by her side.  
  
  
  
"I love you Rei."  
  
  
  
Rei slipped an arm around her princess' waist, leaning in close to smell her hair. "I love  
  
you too Usagi."  
  
  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Fin  
  
Hmm. so, what does everyone think? Is this a good ending, should there be a follow  
  
up story? I'm not sure ^^ Mamoru fades into obscurity without becoming really evil or  
  
getting killed. Please review. 


End file.
